Simba's Snakey Encounters
by senshi05
Summary: A hunt for bugs becomes the beginning young Simba's worst nightmares... Warning: contains sexual material and is meant for those who get off on this. Thank you.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Simba's Snakey Encounter.**

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins.

There were certain times back in the past where Simba, the young lion cub, often got into trouble that he'd claimed as the worst moment of his life then and there. But this time, he was certain that no event before or after this would ever top this as the worst moment.

Timon, Pumbaa and Simba had split up to gather bugs and the like for lunch and were making it into a game where the one with the least amount would take one of Pumbaa's infamous farts straight to the face (an excellent motivation in Simba's opinion). Simba was minding his own business when something wrapped around his neck and pulled him up into the trees to his complete astonishment. He gasped for air and while he could breath, the noose put a strain on it even as he tried to use his paws to pry them off with little success. Simba had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and rightfully so.

A second later, the head of a purple python dropped down to look at his terrified prey. His face sent chills down Simba's back with it's smirk of sadistic delight. He was clearly entertained by Simba's struggle of terror and the lion cub hated the idea of being someone's toy.

"Well, well, well," the snake hissed evilly. "I've caught a lion cub. How tragic that his young life be snuffed out with such a future ahead of him. Oh well, can't fight nature."

"You picked the wrong lion to snack on, you fiend," Simba spat back. They were big words but they were just that: big words. Simba wanted to be fearless in the face of death like all great kings but his facade only hid some of the scaredy cat he truly was.

"Did I now?" the snake hissed. "Well, I'd call your bluff here and now but I'd much rather relive this boredom I've been having lately. You're just the kind of entertainment I've been hoping to find."

"What?!" Simba said in disbelief when he felt himself being spun around as the snake's thick body wrapped around him, trapping the cub in a cocoon of coils suspended in mid-air. From his legs to his neck, Simba was completely immobilized and at the Python's mercy.

It was bad enough that he was going to die but he was going to die like a weak, helpless kitten about to be some slime-ball's lunch. If he was going out, he wanted to go swinging, not in such an embarrassing way. _This can't be how I die, can it? _But no matter how much he tried to deny it, the facts were clear: the hunter had became the hunted.

"Let's see how long you stand pressure like this," the snake said as he tightened his coils around Simba as his smile widen, eager to put Simba through hell itself.

Now Simba couldn't breath at all as his mouth was agape and his eyes widen, making strain gasping noise. The rest of his body was also painful squeezed and it was all unbelievable agonizing. Pumbaa once told Simba of the time he had a close call with a constrictor and what the warthog went through then was just like what the lion cub was now. Only this time, he wasn't going to get saved at the last minute. This time for sure, Simba was going to die. No matter how hard he struggled, this would be his final moments on Earth.

The python, however, was simply estactic over Simba's torture. There was no greater feeling than watching the weak writhe about in agony like the worms they were. Especially one who put on airs for being the "king of the jungle." _Not so high and mighty now, are you, my cute little kitten? _His smile widened at the sound of Simba's gasping and the sight of his wide eyes beginning to glaze over. _No, not yet. His agony must be lasting and unforgettable._

"Oh my," the python said in awe. "Such tenacity deserves a reward." To Simba's unexpected relief, he loosened the coils and allowed the cub to take in a great big gulp of air. "Now doesn't that feel wonderful? Good because it won't last." In just one second, he retightened his coils to send Simba back into his previous agony. The python laughed like the sadist he was. "But don't worry, the worst has yet to come."

_This is it,_ Simba thought despairingly. This was his ultimate fate: a meal for an evil python with little hope of rescue. Tears seeped from his eyes and soaked into his fur. He didn't want to be seen in such a pathetic way but he could help it. He could only hold out for another minute tops and then...

"But before you go, take this as a parting gift," the python hissed as he moved the tip of his tail between Simba's exposed legs and coiled around his small red penis. He began to stimulate it by moving the coils back and forth and saw as is grew more and more. He didn't swing that way but he got a kick out of teasing cocks.

To Simba, the feeling was not short of strange yet familiar. It was like when he once was pinned down by Nala that he felt such feelings but now they were far stronger. He tried to moan in pleasure but all that came out was a measly strain. It was exceptionally hard to breath like this and the python knew, hoping to see Simba in far more agony. He felt his enlarged penis being massaged by the small coils as it sent a wave of indescribable pleasure throughout his body until he couldn't take anymore...

His dick shot out gooey white semen that feel to the ground as Simba made strained gasps, settling down from the dying euphoria. The python was now very much entertained yet now he felt that to eat this lion cub would be a waste. He wasn't even that hungry and there was always more prey where this one came from.

"It's your lucky day, my little kitten," he hissed. "I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to let you go free for now. Just remember: I'll be back..."

And with that said, he drops Simba from his coils as he falls a few feet to the ground. He survived but was too weak to remain conscious and fainted.

* * *

BRRAAAAAPTTT!

A loud noise and a repulsive stench woke up Simba in an instant and his plugged up his nose while holding his breath. He'd recognize that strong gas anywhere...

"Pumbaa!" He managed to get out while surprising his urge to puke out his guts. "What's the big idea?"

"That's our line, sleepyheed," Timon said, upset. "You suggested this contest and we find you here sleeping on the job."

"And since you hadn't collected any bugs, I had the honer of presenting your reward," Pumbaa said, clearly proud of his finest flatulence to date.

"I'm sorry, guys," Simba apologized. "I don't know what came over me. I had this weird dream too."

"Ah, forget about it," Timon said, "let's just get our grub and let bygones be bygones. Right?"

"You know it," Simba said, perking up. _Still that was a strange dream. It even seemed so real._

But at the trio left for their meal, a pair of sinister eyes watched. "Enjoy yourself, my kitten. While you still can."

* * *

Please review.


	2. Squeeze Play

**Chapter 2: In The Belly of the Beast.**

_"Somebody help-" was all Simba could get out before the coils tightened. His throat was squeezed shut as well as his entire body, rendering himself breathless and motionless. The pressure on his windpipe was excruciating and all he could let out was some pathetic wheezes and gasps. The cub was further coiled into a thick cocoon with one around his head to. His face was all that could be seen of him with his cheeks puffed up and his tongue sticking out from the constriction._

_The python watched in sadistic delight as the helpless cub writhed in agony and desperately gasped for breath, even laughing at. "There's nobody who can help you now, my cute little kitten. I'm going to see to it that your last moments alive are your worst." Much to Simba's added horror, he began to open his mouth wide in preparation for his meal._

_"No," Simba strained to say as the snake's wide maw descended slowly to engulf him. "I'm not food. I'M NOT FOOD!"_

A fall to the ground from his leaf hammock was enough to walk him up from his nightmare. Simba, still shaking, widened his eyes and gulped in air as much as he could. He looked around for an snakes but there was nobody around but him, Timon and Pumbaa. He had never felt more relieved in his life after such a horrible dream. Yet his fears still remained.

It had been a week and that "dream" still haunted him. Simba wasn't even sure it was a dreamed as it felt far too real yet couldn't bring himself to accept such an experience as what really happened. The thought of him, a mighty lion, being some sort of toy for some sadistic snake made him sick to his stomach from humiliation.

In any case, it was still the middle of the night and he had time to catch a few more z's. Luckily, Timon and Pumbaa were still dreaming so Simba climbed back into his leaf hammock and closed his eyes, hoping he'd have a better dream this time. But as he drifted back into dreamland, a pair of sinister yet familiar eyes watched.

_Sweet dreams, my kitten. We have a big day tomorrow..._

* * *

The next morning, Simba decided to go out on his own to gather his breakfast. Timon told him of some slugs near the waterfall that tasted divine. While Simba was more for fruits and -maybe- meat, he was beginning to acquire a taste for slimy insects. All seemed safe until his ears picked up a hissing that froze him in fear. He trembled as he turned around slowly to see where it came from but nothing was behind him.

"Whew," Simba said before turning around, "For a second there, I thought-"

"-it was me?" The python hissed.

Simba's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as his jaw nearly his the ground. There before him was the same big python from his dreams with a smirk on his face. Terror filled the cub's body as his mind told him to scream for help. All that Simba could muster were a few measly whimpers and heavy breathing.

"I see you remember me, my kitten," the python said, taking delight in Simba's fearful state. Flicking his tongue, he could smell the fear in the cub. The delicious, tasty fear.

"Y-y-y-y-you!" Simba began to say with a constant horrified look on his face. "Y-you're t-the snake I dreamed of last week. You're not real. You can't be real! I'm just having a dream I'm bound to awaken from!"

The python laugh maniacally. "So sorry to be the bearer of bad news, my kitten, but you're wide awake now as you were then. Remain in denial all you want but last week, we had quite the time together that really happened. It's hard to accept that a lion like you could be reduced to a mere reptile's plaything but perhaps now, you've learned some humility now."

Simba took one single step back as the python inched closer with him. "B-but why didn't you eat me then?"

"Because, my kitten, the fun would've ended too soon then," the python answered. "Watching my prey suffer before they meet a grizzly end by my stomach acids pleases me immensely. I've seen you put on airs for being a lion and a so called "king of the jungle." Seeing you squirm and gasp for breath in my coils was by all accounts priceless so I wanted your fear to last. I spared you then so I could finish what I started and once I'm satisfied, I'll put you out of your misery. Starting... now."

Before Simba could do anything, his left ankle was coiled by the python's tail and the cub was lifted up into the air to his great shock. He hung upside down as he dangled by his ankle. Simba tried to move his forepaws up to get himself free but then the python started turning him around and around as he coiled the cub up like he was a yo-yo. Soon Simba was back in a cocoon of tight coils he could not escape from. Only his head and toes were exposed as he made a strained look, struggling against the odds to futilely free himself.

"Ahhhh, how I've awaited this moment," the python said. "My heart pounds to see you in agony again. Let's not dillydally, shall we?" He begun his constriction by going full force on the spot.

Simba's eyes nearly bulged out of their eye sockets and his jaw was wide open as his neck was squeezed tightly alone with the rest of his body. He made faint wheezes for any air but he couldn't breath period. His lungs were burning up with his windpipe shut and the agony was unbelievable. Add to that, his body felt the crushing coils' immense pressure, putting him in the greatest pain he ever felt in his life. His mind was in a flurry with panic and despair.

The python laughed sadistically as he looked at Simba's face of agony. "My, my, your majesty. Are you really going to die with such a silly face? One should be more dignified when facing death." He began to loosen the coils a bit more to let the cub breath as Simba made a big gasp to take in as much as a possible. He tighten the coils but this time so Simba could still breath yet feel a strain to it. "There, there, my kitten. It'll soon be all over. My stomach can't wait any longer."

Hearing this, Simba looked up to see the python's head right above him and descending. The hopelessness of the situation sank in: he was food. He dreamed of dying in a glorious confrontation with a prey that'd pose him a true challenge. To be helplessly crushed by a reptile and eaten alive, it all seemed like one big cosmic joke. Tears streamed down the cubs face despite his efforts to hold them back.

"I'll swallow you alive so you can feel the painful process of my stomach acid," the python said, descending closer and closer. "Who knows, maybe if you scream loud enough, I'll let you out. By then, you'd be a horrific mess better of dead but still it'd be priceless." He then began widening his jaws over Simba who shut his eyes to brace himself for the end.

"Not on our watches! Whatever those are!" shouted a familiar voice.

The Python stopped to see Pumbaa bursting out of the bushes and stopping to stand off again him. Remaining silent, Simba was glad to see him help but feared that he'd be eaten too.

"That's my friend you've got there!" Pumbaa said with determination. "Drop him if you know what's good for you!"

"HA!" laughed the Python. "Do your worst! I could use some dinner entertainment."

Pumbaa smirked. "Don't say I never warned ya!" He turned around and lifted his tail to let out his nastiest fart yet, directed at the Python.

The Python flicked his tongue to taste the scent but the gas was so overwhelming that he fainted to the ground. Simba felt out the coils loosened and got out to wearily rejoin Pumbaa.

"Hey, kid," Pumbaa said jubilantly. "Talk about your close call. Am I right?"

Simba said nothing as his eyes welled up with tears of relief and he began sobbing to Pumbaa's surprise. The cub was never the same after his terrible experience.


End file.
